Nat and Sassette: The North Star
by Cinnamon Clover
Summary: A story about friendship, pain, and the never ending love between Sassette and Nat. Special thanks to Cori Collin for critiquing my work and helping me shape my story.
1. The Cloud

I got the idea for this story the other night in a dream. I do not own the smurfs (PEYO DOES). READ AND REVIEW!

Chapter 1: The Cloud

It was a cool, windy mid-November day. All the smurfs were busy. Smurfette was raking leaves. Painter was painting a picture of Lazy sleeping in his hammock. Greedy was making lunch. Handy was making a repair on Smurfette's door (a hinge was broken). Grouchy was watching Baby. Farmer was havesting crops. Hefty was exercising. Papa was reading about a new spell. The smurflings were playing with Puppy. Everything was good. Or at least that's what they thought.

MEANWHILE AT GARGAMEL'S

"I've finally done it, Scruple!" the middle aged wizard cheered.

"Did what, take a bath?" his apprentice said in a sarcastic tone.

"No, I have finally perfected my Blue Cloud spell!" he stated proudly, "All I need to do now is send it out to the forest and will stay where ever the most blue things live, the Smurf Village! Goodbye annoying smurfs!"

LATER THAT SAME DAY

It was now lunch time. The smurflings were sitting with Papa and Grandpa. Just then Sassette saw something out the window. It was a cloud. Not an ordinary cloud though. It was BLUE!

"Pappy, what's that?" she asked pointing to the blue cloud out the window.

The red-capped elder looked very perplexed at the cloud before saying, "I'm not quite sure, Sassette, Grandpa do you know anything about this?"

"I don't know, but I don't think it is good." he said nervously.

Then without warning he fell face first into his lunch.

Gasps were heard everywhere as they saw Grandpa faint.

"My Word!" said Papa Smurf with great fear and worry after seeing his mentor fall.

"Grandpy!" cried Sassette as a tear fell down her face.

"Come on my little smurfs, we need to get Grandpa into his bed. Once we are there I shall figure out what is going on" Papa Smurf said with great urgency.

Once Grandpa was in his bed, Papa started looking at his books immediately.

"Great Smurfs! This is worse than I….." he managed to say before passing out himself.

"Pappy!" Sassette cried as she ran up to her fallen elder.

She looked up to at the book he was looking at just moments ago.

"Scaredy Squirrels, No wonder Pappy was so nervous!" she gasped as she read the page. She then showed her fellow smurfs.

_Blue Cloud Disease_

_When a blue cloud lies over an area where several blue creatures of the same species reside it very common for blucontotitis more commonly known as the blue cloud disease to strike. It attacks the eldest of the species in that area first. It shall show no signs for the first five minutes but suddenly out of nowhere when their health reaches 50% they shall faint. It shall then continue till their health reaches 1%. It shall then attack the next oldest and so and so forth until all of those creatures are at 1%. Then all at once they die together. There is a cure however. It is listed below:_

_Here are the ingredients needed for the cure:_

_6 blueberries_

_3 bluebell seeds_

_1 blue jay feather_

_Squeeze the blueberries and put the juice in a cauldron. Boil. Add the bluebell seeds and blue jay feather. Stir. Bring to the center of the area and chant this spell:_

"_Blue creatures, blue creatures cursed by the cloud, with this let your lives be allowed."_

All the smurfs gasped after reading this. There was a long silence.

"I think we have everything we need here in the village except the blue jay feather." Smurfette said breaking the silence.

"And it's malting season so my friend, Mrs. Blue Jay, will probably give us one her old feathers if we ask," Nat added "but she lives on the other side of the forest."

"But, Nat, that's a three hour trip even with Feathers and he went with Nanny to go visit Mother Nature. It will take nine hours there and back with Puppy and we would still need to prepare the formula. We would never make it!" Hefty reminded him.

"You might not make it but if just us four, Baby and Puppy went we might be able to do it!" Sassette stated boldly.

All of the smurfs nodded in agreement and within five minutes not only had another smurf fallen (Hefty) but the smurflings were all ready to go. Puppy had a wagon attached to him. They said goodbye and grabbed Baby as they went on their way to get the feather.

"Goodbye and good luck smurflings!" All the smurfs said in unison as the smurflings rode off into the forest.

"I sure hope they are back before it is too late." Handy said once they were out of sight.

"At least they are out of this cloud." Smurfette said with a sigh.

"Come on lets go get those other ingredients and prepare the spell to the point we can until we all pass out." Greedy said with great fear and worry as they all got to work.


	2. The Fall

Chapter 2: The Fall

EIGHT HOURS, 50 MINUTES LATER

"It was sure nice of Mrs. Blue Jay to offer us a ride back as well." Nat stated.

"Yeah, but if she did she would get the illness that attacked the village." Snappy reminded him

The sky had already become dark. They were on the wagon attached to Puppy's back. Slouchy was driving Puppy. Sassette was rocking Baby to sleep.

"Slouchy, how long until we are home, I want to make sure we are there before time runs out." Sassette said with great worry for the smurfs back in the village.

He looked at where they were before answering.

"Um, another ten..." he started to say before falling over.

"Oh no!" his friends cried in unison.

Sassette quickly picked up the book and flipped to right page.

"Jumping Jackrabbits, no wonder he fainted!" she said nervously as she read on to the next page of the book.

_If one who was once under the cloud leaves the area they shall eventually faint when it is their turn. If the creature that cures the disease is of the same species they shall take the disease upon themselves/themselves. Like the others of his/her kind once health is at 1% the creature shall no longer be attacked till its entire species is at 1% but if you had it once you cannot get it again so the disease shall abandon it and leave it at 1% health making it near impossible to cure. You shall need the help of Mother Nature to cure._

'Oh no, if we say this spell we shall most likely die' she thought to herself.

"It says here that even though we are out of the cloud we are still infected by this terrible disease!" she said but nothing more. She didn't want to scare her friends with the other half of the terrible news.

"Come on; help me get him into the back!" The red-head said as she struggled to move her fallen friend.

Once he was in the wagon they were on their way once again. This time Sassette was driving. Less than a minute later Sassette started grinning.

"It's the Great Oak. We're almost home!" the young smurfette cheered.

"Oh no!" she heard Nat scream as they passed, "Snappy fainted!"

"Well then let's hurry before we all do!" his companion in pink overalls stated.

Thirty seconds later they arrived in the Smurf Village. Without a second to spare the two smurflings got to work. Five minutes later with Sassette and Baby the last two standing it was time to say the spell. Sassette knew it must be done and quickly wrote a goodbye note to her fellow smurfs.

"Goodbye my friends." she softly cried knowing it would be the end of her life.

"Blue creatures, blue creatures cursed by the cloud, with this let your lives be allowed!" she chanted and with that she fell.

Her friends then started to awaken, starting with Nat. He looked up and saw Sassette on the ground. He ran up to his red headed friend and started crying. He then picked her up in his arms and held her close to him. She was very weak. He then saw the note on the ground beside her. He dropped one arm to pick up the note and started reading it

_Dear Smurfs,_

_I knew that casting this spell would make me take the fall for everyone else and leave me very weak. I know I shall probably not make it. I have loved every second of being a smurf right down to the last second. Never forget me because though I know I'll be missed I also know that I'll never be completley gone as long as I am not forgoten.I hope you all live very smurfy lives without me._

_Goodbye Forever, Sassette_

"No! No! This can't be happening!" he started weeping loudly. Truth was though he was always afraid to show it (and did a very good job at hiding it) he always loved Sassette. His heart had now broken into a million pieces.

The other smurflings then started waking up. They saw Nat weeping and Sassette in his arms. They knew something was wrong. The two ran over to see what was wrong.

"Nat, what's wrong!" Snappy asked urgently.

Nat just handed him and Slouchy the note. After reading it they began crying too. Just then Papa Smurf came out of his mushroom and saw the three boys crying. Then he noticed Sassette laying lifelessly in Nat's arms. He then realized what was going on and ran up to his fallen smurfling. He felt for her pulse, hoping that he might have a chance to save her. He found it but it very weak. At this point the rest of the smurfs were coming out and seeing what happened. They all gathered around wondering what was wrong with Sassette.

Just then they saw Feathers and Nanny (not to mention Smoogle) coming down for a landing. Once she had landed she jumped off Feathers and went over to her friends. Then she saw all their worried expressions and knew something was wrong. She looked around for answers. Then she saw Sassette. She walked over to Papa Smurf.

"What's wrong with Sassette?" she asked nervously.

"She gave herself up to save us." Nat said tearfully.

"Maybe if I look at this book again I shall find a way to cure her." Papa Smurf thought out loud.

He then took the book and flipped to the page he was smuring for.

"Great Smurfs! If we want Sassette to live we must be heading." the red-capped elder said as he quickly climbed on to Feathers, "Smurflings come with me. Hefty will you please help me with Sassette. We must be on our way to Mother Nature's at once!"

"Why do we need to go to Mother Nature's?" Nat asked still crying once they were all on Feathers.

"I'll explain on the way." responded Papa Smurf.

With that they took off to Mother Nature's.


	3. Mother Nature

Chapter 3: Mother Nature

Fifteen minutes later they arrived at Mother Nature's. The five smurfs walked on over to her door while using a gurney to carry their sick friend. Papa Smurf knocked on her door.

"Yes, who is it?' Mother Nature calmly said as she opened the door. She looked down to see her friends, the smurfs.

"Mother Nature, will you please help us. We've got an emergency on our hands." he said urgently while gesturing his hands towards the very weak Sassette.

"Oh my" the elderly lady said after seeing the poor smurfling, "Please bring her in quickly. I must start right away!"

Then once Sassette was safely inside Mother Nature asked the other Smurfs to wait in the other room until she was done working her magic. She wanted quiet while she tried to save the red headed smurfling. She was hoping she could fix her throat (that's where the disease lies) to the point where that with a lot of help from others Sassette would be ok.

Within five minutes Mother Nature came out and said she did all she could do for her. She also said with a lot of help from her friends Sassette would be ok. Then once the smurflings left to get back on Feathers, Mother Nature explained the treatment plan to Papa Smurf. She explained what he had to do and gave him books explaining the treatment along with some charts and graphs she thought might aide in her recovery. She also gave him the medicine books, ingredients, and equipment needed to treat her. Papa Smurf climbed aboard Feathers. Mother Nature then put Sassette next to the other smurflings and asked them to hold onto her so she wouldn't fall for she was still unconscious.

"I shall come by in a few weeks to see how she is doing." Mother Nature said as she saw her friends off to the star lit sky.

"I do hope she will ok" Mother Nature nervously and quietly said to herself with a sigh once they were out of sight.

**I know this chapter is short but this scene is pretty long and I thought it needed a chapter of it's own.**


	4. The Treatment Begins

Chapter 4: The Treatment Begins

When they got back to the village it was nearly midnight. Everyone was sleeping. Quickly Papa Smurf asked the smurflings to get Sassette onto the gurney and bring her to his mushroom while he got the books and other stuff into his lab. They quickly did as they were told. Once that was done Papa Smurf said goodnight sent them to bed. Then he quickly he got to work on Sassette's treatment.

Two days later he got the smurflings up bright and early. Papa Smurf said he needed their help with something. He led them to where Sassette was laying. She was connected to an IV tube and had a special mask on to help her breath. Just seeing her like this made them want to cry.

"I need you three to each make a blood donation to Sassette. That is if you are ok with doing so though." Papa Smurf explained holding up 3 blood bags to the three young smurflings, "You are the only ones with the same blood type as her and she is so very weak that her heart is having trouble pumping blood on its own."

The smurflings looked at each other then at Sassette and nodded. Though they were a little nervous about it, they really wanted Sassette to be ok.

"Ok then, which one of you will go first?" He then asked kindly.

Nat looked at his friends and could tell though they wanted to help but they were also a little scared.

"I will." Nat said hoping that seeing him do it might make Snappy and Slouchy a little less nervous.

"Ok Nat, will you come sit over here then." pointing to a chair with armrests by Sassette's bed.

Nat went over to the chair and sat down. He was happy to be see her again. Papa Smurf then got out the needle and prepared to extract the blood. Nat looked at the needle very nervously. Papa Smurf noticed this.

"Don't worry Nat. This won't hurt for more than two seconds." The red-capped elder told him.

He then proceeded to extract the blood. Once it was done Papa Smurf put a small bandage on it.

"There, all done." he said to Nat who had closed his eyes.

"That didn't hurt at all!" Nat proclaimed.

"Good, you can go sit over there until we are done." his elder then instructed him.

"I'll go next."Snappy then said as he climbed into the chair Nat was in just moments ago.

"Ok then" Papa Smurf then said to the smurfling with the thundercloud on his shirt.

Soon all three had made given blood.

"Ok Smurflings, you can go back to bed till breakfast." he told them.

"Papa Smurf, When is Sassette going to wake up?" Slouchy asked his elder.

"I'm not quite sure, Slouchy. I'm hoping she will very, very soon." He responded with a sigh.

The smurflings then headed back to the bunkhouse till it was time for breakfast. Well all the smurflings left besides Nat that is. He wanted to spend sometime alone with Sassette.

"I love you, Sassette. I hope you're feeling better soon." he said longing for the day she would once again be able to answer back.

"Nat, are you ready to go back?" Snappy asked his sad friend.

"Uh, sure just give me a second." he called back before turning to Sassette again.

"Goodbye Sassette."He said sadly as he left the side of her bed.

Once they had gone Papa Smurf returned to reading about the treatment and the condition she was in.

Not long had he started reading he looked up at a monitor she was connected to. It said her health was now at 25%. He then returned to his book and smiled as he read.

_When the patient's health reaches 25% they shall be able to awaken._

_**TO BE CONTINUED!**_

**Sorry this chapter wasn't very long either. This might be the last chapter I write for a few days because school starts tomorrow.**


	5. Terrible Dreams and Sad Memories

Chapter 5: Terrible Dreams and Sad Memories

It was a bright sunny day. Nat and Sassette were climbing a tree. Once they were sitting at the top branch Nat turned to give her a kiss. She responded with a giggle. Then out of nowhere a blue cloud comes over them.

"I'm back!" it says.

Nat tried to stop it but fell down. Sassette stood brave and strong as she attacked the cloud, though.

"The little one is trying to save her friend. How cute!" the cloud said mockingly, "Now you shall pay!"

With that the cloud left. Sassette had disappeared along with it. He started calling her name.

"Here I am." she called out as Nat turned to see her spirit floating up to the great beyond, "Goodbye Nat!"

"No, No! NO!" he started crying out loudly.

The groud started to crumble beneath his feet until there was just him and the small patch of grass he was on as he continued to cry.

He then woke up. He realized it had just been a bad dream. Slouchy and Snappy were looking at him with great worry.

"Nat, why were you screaming like that?" Snappy snapped at him.

"Yeah why?" Slouchy added calmly.

"Oh sorry guys, I just had a really bad dream." he replied tiredly.

"Yeah I know how you feel. I was having one until your screaming woke me up." Slouchy said understandingly.

"Me too, mine was about Sassette" Snappy then said.

"Hey, that's what mine was about, too" Slouchy stated,

"Mine too, how strange is that!" Nat then said feeling better that his friends were feeling the same way.

"I'm really worried about her." Slouchy announced.

"Us too!" the other two said in unison.

"I sure hope she wakes up soon, I don't know what I'd do if we lost her." Nat said nervously

The other two nodded in agreement. Then they all went back to sleep in wait for breakfast.

Two hours later it was time for breakfast. Once there they noticed none of the smurfs had slept well either.

"Snappy, is Sassette going to be ok?" Smurfette asked as she held back a yawn.

"Papa Smurf said she'll be fine but uh, Smurfette are **you** ok?" he questioned noticing the bags under her eyes.

"Oh, I'm fine. I was just too nervous about Sassette to fall asleep last night." she responded kindly.

"Really? Us too!" said the other smurfs and the smurflings all at once.

"Gee, I sure wish we could have done something to stop this from happening." Clumsy said.

"I don't think there was anything we could of done at that point, Smurfs." said Grandpa as a tear fell down his cheek remembering how Sassette was always so kind.

The smurflings then started to cry. They were so scared of what the future would bring to Sassette; they didn't know what else to do. They remembered all the fun times they had together in the past. They remembered when they first created Sassette to be a companion for Smurfette for she was the only girl in the village. Then they remembered what happened the other day and how weak she was when they had seen her earlier. This made them start crying even louder. The thought of never seeing her again made them cry even louder than that. The other smurfs tried to comfort them but they were just too sad to care. The smurfs decided talk about their different memories of her hoping if the smurflings remembered all the happy stuff they would calm down.

"I remember when we went to visit the bee people," Snappy started tearfully, "and how she used her good leadership skills to save the hive after the queen got captured."

"Remember when we used puppet strings to save all the smurfs. Sassette was really clever in figuring that out." Nat said as fought the tear trying to escape from his eye.

"Don't forget how easily she made friends. She had a really knack for it." Slouchy said as he started to smile remembering the good times they had.

"Yeah, that and riddles." Snappy added as a smile started to form remembering how easily and quickly she thought out the answers for riddles.

"She also loved reading." Nat said as he remembered how she loved to read fairytales. A smile then started to replace his frown as he started to remember.

"You know talking about this makes me feel a whole lot better about all of this." he then addmitted.

"Yeah, us too" Slouchy added.

"We know we'll all miss her if she doesn't come through but she wouldn't want us to spend the rest of our lives crying over it. Maybe a day or two at the most but she would want us to move on with the rest of our lives." Handy reminded them.

"I sure hope she makes it." Nat restated.

"We all do, Nat." Hefty said.

Just then a knock was heard on the door. It was Papa Smurf.

"Come on in!" Snappy said as he got the door for him being that he was closest to the it.

"Come quick smurflings, she is starting to wake up." the elder said excitedly.

The smurflings let out a sigh of relief as they quickly started heading for the door.

_**TO BE CONTINUED!**_


	6. Strange Awakenings

Chapter 6: Strange Awakenings

"Oh boy, I can't wait to see Sassette!" Nat cheered.

"Yeah we can't to play!" Snappy added excitedly.

"Smurflings, please listen. Though she is waking up doesn't mean she is any condition to be out and about. Though waking up does mean she is getting stronger that doesn't mean she isn't still very weak. She also has amnesia, thanks to all the fear and stress going through her body when she cast the spell." Papa Smurf explained.

"Papa Smurf, what's amnesia?" Slouchy asked out of curiosity.

Papa Smurf thought for a second on how to explain this before answering, "Amnesia is when someone forgets about everything that has ever happened to them."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" questioned Snappy.

Papa Smurf answered, "Yes you can show her things that she has lots of memories of and hope seeing them might help her remember."

Seconds later they arrived as Papa Smurf's mushroom house. Once there they quietly walked, so not disturb her. The smurflings tip toed over to her to see that she was blinking as she started to wake. She looked and saw the three smurflings looking over the sides of the bed. Something about them was familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Wh-Who are you and who am I?" she asked timidly.

Nat said, "Why, I'm Nat. That's Snappy in the yellow shirt and over there in the red is Slouchy. Your name is Sassette."

"You're a smurfling." Slouchy added

"Just like us!" Snappy butted-in.

"I-I am?" she said still unclear to what a even smurfling was.

"Of course you are!" Nat exclaimed.

"Um, one more thing, how did I get here? I don't remember being here before. In fact I don't remember anything." she said still a little scared about all this excitement.

"Papa Smurf said you got something called amnesia. It makes you forget everything that ever happened to you." Slouchy calmly said to his scared friend.

"You got it when you were saving everybody from a terrible disease. You took the fall for all the smurfs by casting a spell. It made you very sick. That's why you are connected to this" Snappy explained as he pointed to the IV tube connected to her wrist, "You were so scared and nervous that when you fell you got amnesia."

Papa Smurf then walked up to the smurflings and asked if they could leave so Sassette could get some rest. Though they wanted to stay and chat with her they knew that she was still recovering and needed to rest. The smurflings started heading towards the door.

"Bye, Sassette. We'll come back later after you get some rest."Nat said as he walked out the door.

Two hours later after eating lunch the smurflings went back to see Sassette. They softly knocked on the door just in case she was still resting. Papa Smurf opened the door and let them in.

"Hi Sassette, we're back." Slouchy said merrily as they made their way over to her bed.

"Hi!" she responded excitedly but still very weak.

"We were wondering how you were doing." Snappy told her.

"Oh, I'm fine!" she replied with a big smile.

"Do you know if you are coming back to the bunkhouse soon?" Nat questioned.

"What's the bunkhouse?" she asked innocently.

"That's where we all live." Snappy explained.

"Oh, sorry I don't know." she then answered after being filled in.

"Maybe I should ask Papa Smurf. He probably knows when she'll come back to the bunkhouse" Slouchy thought out loud as he went to go ask Papa Smurf about it.

"I am really glad you're going to be ok, Sassette" Nat said to his red head friend. Snappy nodded in agreement.

Just then Slouchy came up to them with a smile on his face.

"Papa Smurf says that you can come home tonight!" he said to Sassette.

"I can't wait!" she responded excitedly.

Her health was now at 30% and could take her medicine orally so she longer needed to be connected to the the IV. It was time for her to get some more rest so she could be ready for that night. As the other smurflings left they started growing big grins from ear to ear. They were so excited to have her bach home.

Later that evening Papa Smurf after explaining Sassette's condition to the other smurfs asked Hefty to help him take Sassette to the bunkhouse. She was very excited. Once she was in her bed though she was so tired that she fell asleep. The smurflings were so glad to have her back in the bunkhouse they didn't care that she hadn't talked with them at all before throwing in the towel.

**_TO BE CONTINUED!_**


	7. Do You Remember?

Note: I did the same thing as from the series finale of Full House in this chapter.

Chapter 7: Do You Remember?

The next day the smurflings decided to stay with Sassette in the bunkhouse and try to help her remember.

"Sassette, is this familiar to you?" Snappy asked holding up her beloved Smurfy Lu so she could see it clearly.

"Uh, no I don't think so." She kindly said after carefully observing the rag doll.

"What about this?" questioned Nat as he held up her string-a-ling.

"No, sorry I don't remember anything." she responded apologetically.

"No, this wasn't your fault this happened so don't feel so bad about it." Slouchy told her.

Just then the little smurflings' stomachs rumbled.

"Why don't you boys take a break and get something to eat?"Sassette suggested, "It's not like I'm going anywhere!"

They had been doing this for the last five hours and though they were rather famished, they didn't want to leave Sassette. It just didn't seem like the smurfy thing to do.

"Nah, we don't want to leave you. " Nat told her.

"Yeah, you might get lonely." Snappy added.

"No, I'll be ok. In fact I could go for a little nap." responded the smurfling in pigtails as she held back a yawn.

"Ok, but only if you're sure you'll be fine by yourself for a little while." Slouchy said.

"Yes, I'll be fine." she assured him, "Now you boys should go get some food in your stomachs!"

"Ok, we'll be back in a half hour. Maybe some sleep will help jog your memory." Nat told her as he headed out the door.

Once the door had closed Sassette fell fast asleep. When she woke up she saw herself.

"Who are you?" Sassette asked kind of bewildered.

"Itching Iguanas, don't you recognize me? I'm your memory. When you fell you bonked your head and I slipped right out. I tried to get back to you but everything happened so quickly. I've been looking for you for days!" she responded with no delay.

"I've been needing you for days!" Sassette said right back at her.

"Don't worry, I'll just go back in now that I found you but first, please fill me in on everything that has happened since I left." her memory asked politely.

Sassette then filled her in on everything, from waking up and seeing the smurflings looking at her to thhem trying to them trying help her remember stuff.

"Ok. I'm coming in now." the memory said as she climbed into Sassette's head.

Sassette smiled as she started to remember everything.

Just then the smurflings came in. They were happy to see her grinning from ear to ear.

"Hi Sassette, it's nice to see you smiling again." Nat said as he walked up to the side of his crush's bed.

"Ok. Are you ready to back to work?" Snappy asked.

"I sure am!" Sassette responded with great enthusiasm.

"Good!" he responded.

"Ok then. Sassette is this familiar to you?" Slouchy asked once again holding up the rag doll.

"Of course it is. It's Smurfy Lu!" she exclaimed proud that she had remembered.

The smurflings gasped with joy. Had Sassette just remembered something?

"Sassette, you remembered something!" Nat said with great glee.

Snappy and Slouchy started crying tears of joy and relief. They had never felt so happy in their life (well, besides when she woke up that is).

"I knew getting some sleep would help you remember!" Nat told her as he bent down and gave her hug.

Sassette tried to hug him back but was still too weak to move her arms.

"Thanks for helping me." she told the boys grateful for their help the last few days.

"Don't mention it." Snappy said.

"Yeah, what are friends for." Slouchy added.

Just then he realized something. It was the forth Thursday of November.

"I just realized something,"he said to the other smurflings, "It's Thanksgiving."

Snappy then said, "Well then lets be thankful for all the things we have."

"Don't forget the friends we have." Sassette said.

"Not to mention that Sassette's memory came back!" Nat added.

They all then talked about what they were thankful for until it was time for bed.

**I know Thanksgiving is more of a USA and Canada thing and in Canada they don't celebrate it on the same day either. Please understand my writing has a lot to do with stuff I've done.**


	8. Love Can Perform Miracles

Chapter 8: Love Can Perform Miracles

THE NEXT DAY

It was once again that special time of year when the grown up smurfs wake up at midnight and spend every second of the next twelve hours making Christmas presents for all their friends. They referred to this day as Blue Friday. The smurflings were asked to look over Baby. While all the adults were doing that the smurflings decided they would get a good start on making Christmas presents as well. Sassette was still too weak to use her arms (it would probably take till she was at 40% and she was at 35%) so she decided to just think about what she was going to do once she was strong enough to make the presents. After doing so she just smiled and watched Baby while the other smurflings continued to work.

After a while it was time for lunch. After getting their food Snappy and Slouchy went to sit and eat with the other smurfs, while Nat went back to the bunkhouse to eat with Sassette. He felt bad because they hadn't spent any time with her all morning.

"Sassette, would you mind if I ate lunch with you?" he asked her in case she was tired and wanted to rest.

"No, not at all" she replied. Papa Smurf was sitting next to her holding a cup with some sort of drink in it.

"Hello Nat." The elder said as he helped Sassette up to take a drink from the cup in his other hand.

She was still too weak to use her arms she needed help in order to eat or drink so Papa Smurf would come and do it each time. It would take too long to feed her spoonful by spoonful three times a day Papa Smurf with the help of Greedy figured out how to make powder drinks that were the equivalent of a meal. They also dissolved her medicine in it so that would also be taken care of.

Once she had finished drinking Papa Smurf left the two smurflings by themselves. After talking for a while Nat felt like it was time he told her how he thought about her. He didn't really know when they'd get to be all by themselves again so he decided to just let it out. He looked at her and smiled.

"Sassette, can I tell you something?" he started, "I have told nobody else about this before."

"Sure, Nat" she said as she looked into his loving eyes. She then realized what he was going to say.

"Sassette, I love you. I always have and always will love you." he told her as he poured his heart out.

She just smiled and blushed unsure of what to say next. Truth was she always had felt the same way about him.

"Nat, I've actually always felt the same about you." she responded after a moment.

"Really?" he asked wondering if this was just a dream.

"Really." she responded happily.

"So, do you want to be boyfriend, girlfriend then?" he asked her hoping for a yes.

"Sure, why not? We love each other don't we," she replied with a laugh as she then continued, "but I get to be the girlfriend."

"Then I get to be the boyfriend." he said.

They just started to laugh and laugh after saying that. Nat then proceeded to bend down and give her a hug. Then, Sassette once again tried to hug him back but this time, much to her surprise, her arms got up, over and around the back of his neck before going back down to her sides. They looked arms then at the health-o-meter around her wrist which now said 40% then at each other rather stunned before saying anything.

"I just gave you a hug!" she said rather stunned before thinking a moment and her stun then became excitement.

"I JUST GAVE YOU A HUG!" she cheered loudly.

"You did it, Sassette!" he cheered for his girlfriend.

"Did what?" Snappy asked as he and Slouchy walked into the room.

"How about I show you?" she told them as she winked to Nat.

The two lovebirds then explained what the two other Smurflings missed. Then after telling them about becoming a couple Nat bent down to give Sassette a hug as before and like before Sassette hugged him back. After seeing this they smiled so big even their eyes were smiling. Snappy then ran to the door and opened it.

"Everybody, come quick, Sassette's using her arms!" he cheered loudly.


	9. The Check Up

Chapter 9: The Check Up

THREE DAYS LATER

Now that Sassette can use her arms she can do more for herself. She spends most of the time playing board games with the other smurflings and reading. Another thing she spends a lot of time doing is talking with her boyfriend, Nat. Handy also built her a special bed with a crank so she change far back she was laying that way she could do things (such as eating where someone's hand had to be behind her back to help her sit up) much more easily and wheels in case something happened where she had to moved along with a temporary ramp right by the stairs to the bunkhouse. Her health was now at 45%. At that moment she was talking with Nat about this story she had just read. Just then Papa Smurf came in.

"Nat, can you bring Sassette down, Mother Nature has come to see how she is doing." he said to the young smurflings.

"Sure, Papa Smurf" Nat said as he unlocked the wheels on the bed to make it mobile.

They then grabbed their scarves and mittens for the snow had started to fall. Nat then proceeded to push Sassette out the door, down the ramp and to where Mother Nature was standing.

"Thanks, Nat" she then told him as he bent down to give her a hug and like usual she hugged him as well.

"Don't mention it." he replied.

"Hello Nat, Hello Sassette." Mother Nature said politely, "Don't worry this won't take more than a second but Nat is it possible that I could talk to Sassette by herself."

"Oh sure," he said before turning back to Sassette, "I'll come back in ten minutes, ok."

"Ok, Nat, and thanks for helping me and supporting Me." she said gratefully.

"Nah, don't mention It." he told her as he turned and started to walk away.

"You are very lucky to have a friend like him." Mother Nature said once he was out of sight.

"Yeah, I know." she replied, "Actually though we are dating now so he's more than just a good friend."

"Oh how nice for you two!" Mother Nature exclaimed, "Now come on let's get this check up over with. I was just able to squeeze you in and have to get back very soon."

Very quickly Mother Nature started the examination and within eight minutes the check up was finished.

"Ok, we're all done with the check up now but would you mind if I talked to you for a moment. There is some news you might like to hear"

"Sure, what do you want to tell me then?" Sassette asked, curious what news was.

"Do you know how your voice sounds a little different than before it happened?" the elder lady said.

Sassette did notice it did sound a little different.

"Well, that is because I had to change something in your throat in order to save you. In the process it changed it slightly altered your voice. Now tell me when the last time was sung?" she said.

"Oh, I think that was before it happened." The smurfling piped up

"Try singing now." the magical old lady instructed her.

"_La, la, luh-luh la, sing a happy song_._" _she started to sing very beautifully.

Wow, had she just sung like that. She never heard her voice sound so beautiful before especially while singing.

"Wow was that me!" she exclaimed.

Mother Nature nodded.

"There is also something else I should tell you though," the elderly lady started, "as you get stronger the medicine shall usually not do as much to help you get better quicker. So don't get worried when that happens. It just means you are getting stronger."

"Ok." Sassette said still amazed by how she sang.

Just then Nat walked up from behind.

"Hi, Sassette you ready to head back?"He asked his girlfriend.

"Sure am!" she replied happily.

Nat then proceeded to push her back to the bunkhouse. Mother Nature waved goodbye to them and then went to talk to Papa Smurf about what she had said to Sassette.


	10. A Christmas To Remember

Chapter 10: A Christmas to Remember

ABOUT A MONTH LATER-TWO DAYS BEFORE CHRISTMAS

Christmas was in the air. Everyone was getting ready for the holiday approaching. Sassette, whose health was now at 50% and in the use of a wheel-smurfer, was finishing wrapping Christmas presents in the bunkhouse. Just then Nat walked in.

"Sassette, its dinner time, are you coming?" he asked his busy girlfriend.

"Sure, I just finished wrapping the last present," she said as she put down the nicely wrapped present on a sled attached to her wheel-smurfer along with a lot of other presents she had already wrapped, "but first I need to put presents under the tree. After that I have to come back to put my sled away. Then I'll be right over."

"Ok then I'll see there." He said as left the bunkhouse with her.

"See you then." she said as they went their separate ways then.

Five minutes later Sassette entered the dining area and wheeled her wheel-smurfer over to where the other smurflings were sitting.

"Oh, there you are Sassette. We were wondering when you were going to get here." Snappy said to his red headed friend.

After dinner Papa Smurf decided to tell them a story

_The North Star_

_Once there was a very sick little girl who loved to look at the stars._

_No bad things were she always said it could be worse._

_One day she died and on her way up she began to glow very brightly and became what we of know her as, The North Star._

_Legend has it every year on her birthday, December23, she grants one person's wish if they wish on her._

After that the smurflings all got into their beds (Sassette was now back in her normal bed) and fell fast asleep. Well, everybody except Nat. He waited till his friends had all fallen asleep. Then he got up and walked over to the window. Immediately he found the star and wished on it.

'_I wish Sassette was at 100% health again.'_ He thought to the star.

Once he had done that, he quietly crawled back into bed and fell asleep. He dreamt about all the fun they would have tomorrow once her health was at 100%.

When he woke up the next morning, he saw that Sassette was still as healthy as she was the day before.

"Nat, do you want to build a snowman with the rest of us?" she kindly asked her disappointed boyfriend then she noticed how disappointed he was, "Nat is something wrong?"

With that Nat explained what he had done last night.

"Nat, I wish I was at 100% health too," she started, "but I'm fine."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Nat replied.

"Now come on lets go build that snowman." she said as they headed out the door.

They spent the whole day playing in the snow with the other smurflings. Then at five o'clock, an hour before dinner, the couple went over to The Great Oak to spend some one on one time together.

"Look at us," Sassette started, "just over a month ago we were playing fetch with Puppy. So much has changed since then."

"Yeah, you weren't well, you know…"he started to say before continuing, "and we weren't ready to admit our feelings for each other. I'm really glad we did."

"Me too," she told him, "Umm…Nat you know about that note I left when I cast that spell."

"Yeah" he replied curious where she heading with this.

"That wasn't the real reason I did what I did. Now don't get me wrong I love being a smurf…" she said.

"Sassette, out with it!" he said impatiently.

She took a deep breath before continuing, "I did it because I couldn't bear to live without you so I decided to just not to live at all."

Nat gulped when he heard her say that.

He asked with jokingly grin, "Is there anything else you want to get off your chest?"

"Nope, that's it." she said with a smile.

Then the two went back to the village. After dinner and exchanging gifts it was time for songs.

"Ok. Who wants to smurf the first song?" Papa Smurf asked.

"Can I, Pappy?" She asked innocently

"Sure Sassette. What did you have in mind?" he replied.

"Silent Night." the little smurfette sweetly responded as she then she began to sing with Harmony on his trumpet, "_Silent night, holy night. All is calm. All is bright…"_

Everybody was stunned at how beautifully Sassette was singing. No one had ever heard her sing so well. Not even Harmony's off key trumpet playing could distract the smurfs from her voice. Some even started to cry it was so lovely.

"... _sleep in heavenly peace, sleep in heavenly peace." _she sang out as she ended the song.

She was met with claps and cheers from her fellow smurfs. Nat then walked up to her with a stunned look on his face.

"Wow, Sassette! I never knew you could sing like that!" he exclaimed still looking quite stunned.

Sassette blushed before responding.

"Well, actually I couldn't until…." she started saying but not wanting to bring up that terrible day, "You see, Mother Nature had to alter my throat slightly in order to save me and in the process it started a chain of events in my throat, including my voice slightly changing, that allowed me to sing so well."

"Well, no matter how you did it, it was the best singing I ever heard." he told his girlfriend with a smile.

"Really?" she asked a little unsure of herself.

"Really." he said with a loving smile.

Nat then leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.


	11. Love Never Dies part 1

I'm using some of this stuff from my other favorite TV show, Glee! ! ! !

Chapter 11: Love Never Dies part 1

FEBUARY THIRTEENTH (A MONDAY)

Valentine's Day was around corner and young couple had already decided where to go to celebrate their first Valentine's Day together. They were going to The Great Oak for a picnic. Sassette's health was now at 90% because Nat's wish did seem to give much more of a reason to get better quicker. Now she could walk short distances with breaks in between.

"Sandy Starfish, I can't wait for tomorrow!" Sassette said as she finished the Valentines she was making for everysmurf.

She had already made a special Valentine for Nat and now that these Valentines were done she could go spend some time with Nat. He had asked her to come to The Great Oak this afternoon for a surprise. When she got there Nat was sitting there just smiling at her.

"Hi Nat!" she said to her loving boyfriend who just smiled at his girlfriend's optimism.

Then he got down on one knee and pulled out a ring box.

"NAT!" she started to say, stunned at what was going on, "I appreciate the effort but we're way too young to get married!"

"Sassette," he started to say affectionately towards her, "This isn't an engagement ring. It's a promise ring. If you accept I promise to be true to you and prove you my love to you anyway I can and you are promising to do the same. So Sassette do you?"

"Of course I will." She started to cry as she accepted the ring.

She was so happy all she could was cry. They then once again kissed each other on the cheek, they felt like they were too young to do it on the lips. They then heard some "_ews"_ coming from the tree they were under. They looked up to see Snappy and Slouchy imitating them.

"Oh, very mature boys!" Sassette exclaimed rather annoyed with her two friends actions.

"Yeah, this is special to us and we would appreciate it if you could allow us to have our special moment _alone_!" he told them with an annoyed tone similar to his girlfriend's.

"Fine, but Papa Smurf wants you to back in the village soon." Snappy told them.

"Ok we'll come back in a moment." Nat said to his two childish friends as they saw them off.

THE NEXT DAY-FEBUARY FOURTEENTH-VALENTINE'S DAY

It was now Valentine's Day. The two love-struck smurflings had already passed out all their Valentines and were on their way to have their late day picnic. The two knew their picnic had to be quick so they wouldn't miss the Valentine's Day Party but they were glad to have a whole two and a half hours to themselves.

"I'm so glad we have some time to spend with just each other." Sassette told her love.

"Yeah, me too" Nat replied.

After eating the lunch they had packed earlier that day and exchanging their Valentines and a kiss on the cheek, they got up to pack up their picnic. Little did they know that Azrael and Gargamel (but not Scruple, he had a date of his own) were watching them from afar. When they had finished packing up they got up to give each other one last kiss before heading back to the village. While the two were distracted Azrael quietly made his way over to them and prepared to pounce. Nat looked up to see Azrael ready to pounce on his girlfriend. He quickly pushed her out of the way of the cat's swinging claw. In the process he got three large claw made cuts down his back from Azrael. Sassette fell onto a rock and hit her head hard causing her to become unconscious and her health to come all the way down to 50%. Nat was not quite so lucky though. From those cuts he lost so much blood that his health was decreasing at a rapid rate.

"Good job, Azrael, you caught some smurfs!" Gargamel said very proud of his pet.

The two then carried their injured appetizers back to their house so they could prepare them for a Valentine's Day feast. They were so carried up with the two injured smurflings that they didn't see Snappy and Slouchy, who had intentionally ignored their friend's request, sitting in The Great Oak.

"Come on, Slouchy! We need to get Papa Smurf now!" he snapped at his fearful friend as they hurried down the tree and ran back to the village as fast they could.


	12. Love Never Dies part 2

I used what Baby's future name is, Sorcerer Smurf, in this chapter which was created by RavenChild2.

Chapter 12: Love Never Dies part 2

Sassette woke up in a cage at Gargamel's house. She looked over to see her boyfriend injured. She didn't feel so good herself. She quickly grabbed Nat's emergency bandages he always kept with him in case one of his animal friends was hurt and wrapped it around his wounds with great care. She then pulled out her health-o-meter that Papa Smurf made her carry around wherever she went and then proceeded to check Nat's health. It said it was low and falling fast. Then she checked herself. It said she had an increase in health to 75% which means she would be fine. Her boyfriend was most likely going to die and they were in a cage at Gargamel's. This was defiantly the saddest and scariest, if not her last, day of her life.

Gargamel then left his house to get some spices. Azrael was taking a nap on his little bed so Sassette decided to go over to Gargamel's spell book and find a way to save her injured love. She quietly slipped through a hole in the cage and made her way over to the book. She was very careful not to make any noise while she looked for the right spell. She found only one spell that would be able to save him, but if she cast it she knew there was absolutely no way she would live if she cast it.

_This is a spell you should only cast if you are ready to die._

_Just put a small amount of your blood on the creature, sit down so you don't faint and say these words while touching it:_

"_I loved my life but it is now time to end so I entrust it with you my friend"_

_About five minutes later the creature you give your life to will have all your health and five minutes after that your heart will give out and you shall go into your endless slumber. You shall be conscious till your heart gives out._

She knew Nat would do it for her so she quickly went back to him, gave herself a small cut and put it some of her blood on his face. She then sat down beside him and held his hand. She then picked up a piece of paper and wrote down her real final goodbye note and stuffed it in his pocket. Then she was ready to say the spell. Papa Smurfling had just finished climbing up the window sill. They saw her and Nat. Then they saw Azrael so they didn't make any noise that way he wouldn't wake up. They quietly made their way over to the cage. They got their just in time to here Sassette chant the spell.

"I loved my life but it is now time to end," she started to chant as a tear ran down her cheek looking at her injured boyfriend, "so I entrust it with you my friend!"

"NO!" the others all cried but it was too late.

The deed had been done.

"Oh, there you are Papa Smurf, where were you when I really could have used some advice. If you were only here five minutes earlier I might not have had to cast that spell to save his life." Sassette said with a cry.

"Come on let's get out of here while we can. If we hurry I might be able to save you." He said to the brave little smurfette.

Quickly Snappy, Slouchy, and Sassette carried Nat onto Puppy's back and they were off like a speeding bullet. Though the young boys were very scared for both Sassette and Nat they stayed strong for them. Three minutes later they were in the village and the party seemed to have never happened. Nat was starting to wake up. He was quickly filled in on what was going on. He then talked to his girl as he tried to stay strong for her. Papa Smurf then walked in.

"I'm afraid there is nothing I can do." He sighed tearfully.

They all just cried, well except for Sassette who knew the consequences of casting the spell and ready to accept them.

"Is it possible I can spend the next minute with Nat, then?" she asked innocently knowing the end was near.

"Ok, goodbye then Sassette." The three smurfs said as they gave her one last hug before exiting the room.

Once alone the two said their final goodbyes and they shared their final kiss on the cheekand hug.

"For what it's worth, I'm really glad we could be a couple."She then told him as she finally started to allow herself to cry.

Then they went out to so Sassette could say goodbye to the other smurfs. Everyone was waiting for them to come out.

"Goodbye everysmurf, I shall forever… "she started to say before falling into her final resting place.

Not a single eye was dry. Then when Nat started crying over her, her lifeless body began to glow. Everysmurf turned to see her spirit begin to rise into the night sky.

"miss all of you." she then finished her previously started sentence.

She then began to glow even brighter than before.

"Goodbye, my friends. I've been asked to help over by the North Star. I shall see you in your dreams and wishes." She told them as she floated up into the night sky.

Nat was so sad and so dispirit to stay with his love he made a wish he was hoping she would get right away.

"Nat, did you just wish you could join me?" she turned around to ask.

He nodded.

"Well, I was asked to fulfill your wish so that only means one thing. You must love me much more than I thought." The spirit said as she began to work her magic.

Nat then began to glow and join his love in the sky.

"Goodbye, for now at least!" the two called as they headed off in the night sky together.

"Goodbye, Nat! Goodbye Sassette!" the other smurfs cried.

120 YEARS LATER

Snappy and Slouchy were now (once again in some smurfs eye's) adult smurfs. Baby, now known as Sorcerer Smurfling was barley a smurfling anymore. They now all lived in the bunkhouse together. Grandpa Smurf had smurfed twenty years ago due to old age. It was now the 120th anniversary of the day their friends had left this world. There had been a blue moon the previous night and they had been awaken by the sound of two babies laughing.

"I'll get it." Snappy said as he went to answer the door.

He opened the door and to see two baby smurflings in a heart shaped basket. One was a smurfette with little red locks in braids in a pink jumper. The other was a smurf in a normal white jumper but rather than a white hat a straw hat laid on his little baby head. Snappy rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things but yet there they were.

"Slouchy, come quick I think you'd like to see this!"He hollered to his friend.

"What is it Snappy?"The red-shirted smurf asked.

"Come see for yourself." The easily aggravated smurf said as he held the two young smurflings in his arms.

He gasped in surprise at the young smurflings in his friends arms.

"You don't mean…"he started.

"I do." the other finished.

They quickly took the little smurfs to Papa Smurf the wonderful news but not before waking up Sorcerer. The three then walked with babies in arm to Papa Smurfs. They then had a large feast to celebrate this momentous occasion. They cheered and hollered for their two long lost or rather dead friends had returned.


	13. Alternate Ending

Nat and Sassette: The North Star (Alternate Ending)

**This starts off from when Sassette falls to the ground and is not the official ending to this story but might be better to read to a preschooler than the actual one.**

Sassette fell to the ground as she stopped breathing.

"NO!"Nat screamed even though he knew it was going to happen.

He then did the unthinkable. He picked her up and held her face near his. He then kissed her the on the lips as a tear rolled down his blue cheek. Then her body started to glow and rise into the air.

"And with true love's first kiss" an eerie voice said as a golden light surrounded the red-headed smurfette.

When this stopped Sassette was back in Nat's arms. She began to blink as she awoke from her endless slumber. All the smurfs cheered as Sassette kissed Nat right back.


End file.
